


"Lesson Learned?"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've been thinking of Stern Ben for a few days now and I couldn't shake it. So now that I'm feeling better I was able to write this with quite a few ideas from an anon on tumblr. I hope it turned out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Whip_Hand_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/gifts), [Thanks for making that wonderful stern ben smut for me!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+for+making+that+wonderful+stern+ben+smut+for+me%21).



> This was the message I got on tumblr:  
> Well you could get drunk and he doesn’t find it funny at all… Maybe you had a little fight, nothing too serious. Maybe you were a bit disappointed in him and he didn’t see it. So you went out and got drunk while he stayed at home. So you return home and you’re completely wasted. You can’t walk properly and laugh all the time because you shared some fantastic hours in a bar with a friend of yours, flirted with some guys, got invited for drinks etc. Now you come home to find Ben waiting for you
> 
> And Ben is not amused. You laugh at him and say funny things, you try to make him laugh but he just looks at you and shakes is head. If you were sober you would recognize the stern look on his face but now it makes you laugh even more. He asks you were you have been. “Somewhere” you giggle and kick your shoes off. You nearly fall but he grabs your arm to hold you. You get slightly turned on by his firm grip and try to hit on him, to seduce him but unfortunately he isn’t having any of it.
> 
> "Go to bed" he orders but you won’t listen so maybe he just goes to bed without you. And when you follow him shortly after you try to turn him on in bed but other than what you expected he doesn’t react. You continue and it starts annoying him. He might get a little angry… Who knows how he’s going to take his anger out… ;)
> 
> -Anon

"Sorry babe, I’m going to be late tonight." Ben called you on the phone around five o’clock.

"You promised you’d be home Ben." You groaned.

"I know, I’m sorry. Something came up and I have to stay late to go over some stuff. I’ll be home before bed."

"Fine…" You huff.

"Darling don’t be like that." Ben begged.

"No, it’s fine, all great. Goodbye, see you tonight." You didn’t bother letting him reply before you hung up. You spent all afternoon preparing a big romantic dinner for him and the table was set with candles and the china wear you and Ben received as wedding gifts.   
“He might be home in time for bed but I might not.” You blew out the candles and put the food away, wrote a note for Benedict and grabbed your purse and headed down the street to ‘The stag’ for some drinks.

"Hey ________." The bartender knows you and Ben from your frequent visits for burgers and drinks with friends.

"Hey Jeff." You waved and took a seat at the bar. "I need a good strong drink…give me what you got." You smiled and put some money down.

"What’s troubling you today?" Jeff asks as he pours a shot of good whiskey.

"Nothing. Ben’s working late. Again." You rolled your eyes slightly and then took the glass of whiskey that now sat in front of you.   
“Be glad your single Jeff.” You raised your glass to him and drank it in one go. “Let’s have another Jeff.”

The rest of the night goes much the same, Jeff cuts you off of whiskey so you buy some beers and see your friends walk in so you drink with them until past eleven o’clock.

”________ out!” You exclaimed your name as you left the pub and headed up the street. The flat was just a few block away so you decided to walk but that didn’t go well so you hailed a cab to take you the three blocks back to your front door.

"Thannnkkk yoouu." You climb or should I say stumble out of the cab and up to the front door.

"Keyies…where are you?" You laugh as you dig through your purse. You don’t realize that Ben has heard your drunken ramblings outside and has opened the door for you. He clears his throat and stares at you.

"Oh Benny! Hiya!" You say but then snicker to yourself as you walk in the flat.

"Where the HELL have you been?! I’ve been calling and texting you all night." Ben is furious.

"Ah…that! I went out somewhere." You grin and close your eyes feeling pleasantly high. It’s only when you start to kick your heels off that you lose your balance and start to tumble sideways. You laugh hard at the feeling, the room is wavy and you feel light as a feather.

”________!” Ben calls out and grabs your left arm to keep you from falling over. He holds on tight at your forearm and with his other hand turns your head to face him. “I want to know where you’ve been and I want to know now.” He says in a very serious tone but you take it as a joke or play of some sort.

"I want to know where you’ve been…blah blah grumble grumble." You imitate him and shake a finger at him. "You’re so sexy Mr. Cumber…cumber…wait I’ve got this." You have a hard time pronouncing his name.

"Dammit ________. You know what, you’re to drunk to talk about this tonight. Go to bed if you think you can make it up there on your own." Ben let’s your arm go and points up to the bedroom.

"No! I’m not ready. I want to play." You giggle as you run your hand down his chest over his white tee shirt. Ben isn’t impressed in the lest and take your hand off of him.

"I’m going to bed, sober up and we’ll talk more." Ben rolled his eyes and headed up the steps two at a time.

"Yeah well I’m going to bed too!" You stumble back a bit and fall on your butt hard. "Ow!! Son of a bitch, that hurt!" You rub your hand over your bottom lightly then get on all fours to crawl up to the bedroom. Ben isn’t heartless, he did hear you fall and look from the top of the stairs to see of you were alright and then watched you slowly make your way up the stairs on your hands and knees.

"Oh for Christ sake…" He groaned and came down the stairs to pick you up. "Come here. Hold my hand and I’ll help you up." He took your hand and stood you up before picking you up from behind the knees and the shoulders.

"You’re one fine piece of ass. You know that?" You giggle and try to bite your bottom lip seductively but it just ends up looking like a deformed duck. Ben shook his head and carried you the rest of the way up to the bedroom. As Ben lays you down in bed you grab his shirt and pull him to you. You roll him over so you’re on top now and then start to lean down and kiss his jaw line and his ear.

"No. No we are not doing this right now." He grabs your waist and picks you up and off the side of him.

"Benny…" You pout and cross your arms.

"You know I was going to help you get undressed but I’ll leave that to you. Goodnight." Ben slides under the covers on his side of the bed and faces away from you.   
Undressing yourself isn’t that big of an issue. Who said you had to get dressed again afterwards. A devilish grin fills your face and you start to undress. Your top flys off your shoulders as you fling it to the floor from the bed, your to drunk to stand up and take your skirt off so you slid it up and over your head too and it joins the top on the floor. You unhooked your bra and tossed it over Ben’s side. Then after some wiggling you managed to get out of your panties, those you decided would be a great present for Ben so you hung them from your finger in front of his face. Ben jerks them off of your finger and slams them to the floor along with the bra you had discarded.

"GoodNIGHT ________!" He shouts angrily. You slip under the covers behind him and spoon him with your naked body. The cotton fabric of his shirt against your bare skin made your nipples erect and hard, the flannel of his bottoms rubbed your pleasure as you threw your leg around him.

"Come now…let’s have some fun." You whisper into his ear and then places kisses over his neck.

"Go to bed now! I’m getting very annoyed _______, I’m done with you tonight. Get some damn sleep and sober up." Ben sounded very angry which just turned you on more so.

You traced your finger over to his chest and then up his tee and on his bare abs, you could feel him clinch at your touch. He was turned on even though he couldn’t stand your drunkenness right now. That same hand that had traced his abs now headed down to his growing erection and tugged gently a few times as you slipped your hand in. Ben grabbed your hand and took it out of his pants. Without let go he turned over to lay on top of you and took your other wrist to pin them both at the top of your head.

"You haven’t a clue what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?" Ben growled, his once calm beautiful eyes were now raging storms and he let your hands go long enough to slip out of his pants. His fingers rubbed you gently at first before running inside of your already dripping hole and shoving in and out several times, every thrust drove you crazy and your hips bucked up and legs shook.

"Fuck! Ben!" You moaned.

"I’ll make you cry for mercy when I’m done with you." As he said this it frightened you just a bit. It wasn’t often that Dom Benedict showed up like this but when Ben was angry he could get this way easily. Ben held his hard cock and guided it to your entrance before slamming into you hard.

"OWWWW!! Fuck!" You screamed out in pain as he filled you. He stopped only for a moment to nibble at your breast and suck hard at your collarbone before he started thrusting again harder and harder. Curses and names filled the room as you both reached your climax as he started playing with your swollen clit.

"Lesson learned?" Ben said once he caught his breath.

"Yes." You whimper, still feeling the affects of the strong orgasm that had washed over you.

"I’m sorry?" Ben raised his eyebrow and shot you a look.

"Yes sir." You panted

"That’s my girl. We’re still talking about this tomorrow though. Goodnight love." Ben kissed you sweetly before laying back down and getting some sleep. He was only stern because he loved you and cared for you deeply. You were sure to hear all about it in the morning but for now, headaches were starting and some shut eye was due.


	2. "The Morning After"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short morning after follow up from your wild night.

"Oh god..." You rolled over in bed, held your head and groaned. The only bad thing about getting drunk is the hangover you get from getting drunk. 

"Good Morning!" Ben came into the room speaking much to loud for your throbbing head. "It's a bright and sunny day, let's let some light in here." Ben opened the bedrooms curtains and sunlight flooded the room making you squint and cover your eyes. 

"Ben...close them." You groaned into your pillow. 

"Oh no darling it's almost eleven in the morning. Time to get up." Ben tugged your side to make you get up. "Get up." 

"Noooo..." 

"I said, get up. We need to talk about your behavior last night." Ben tugged on your arm to pull you to a sitting position on the side of the bed. "Now get yourself straight and come downstairs." Ben left the room and you flopped back onto the bed, until your stomach started to flip and your rushed to the bathroom. 

"_________? I thought I told you to come downstairs." You could hear Ben enter the bedroom. 

"Kinda preoccupied Ben..." You said into the bowl. 

"Darling..." Ben grabbed a washcloth and wet it then handed to you as he knelt beside you to rub your back gently. 

"I know..." You huffed. 

"Know what?" Ben asked curiously, if you could see him you'd find him with a puzzled look. 

"I shouldn't have gotten drunk, I should have told you where I was. I wouldn't have my face buried in a bowl if I had only drank one or two drinks. Blah blah blah and so on." 

"It's okay to get drunk every once in awhile, I just was very worried about you. First you hung up on me, then you go out with no note or any texts telling me where you are. You didn't answer any of my calls or messages. Darling, anything could have happened to you and I was worried sick. Thankfully Jake called to tell me you were at 'The Stag' with some of our friends and he told me you were pretty drunk already. You can't do that sweetheart, I have to know where you are and if you're alright." 

"I don't remember much from last night but I do remember you being very angry. I'm so sorry Ben." 

"I'm sorry I was so stern and angry with you babe but I just couldn't deal with your drunken acts. I like you tipsy but you're a bit to much when you get too drunk." 

"I'm sorry...I love you so much and I'm so sorry." You begin to cry. 

"Hey. Shhh... It's okay sweetheart. I love you too and that's why I acted the way I did, I was concerned for you. Now stop the tears and let's get some coffee in you." Ben took your arm and helped you up. He cupped your face in his strong hands and wiped your mouth and nose with the washcloth and wiped your tears away with his thumbs. "I love you beautiful." He said tenderly. 

"I love you babe." You hugged him tight and rested your head on his chest. He kissed the top of your head and helped you back to bed. He brought you some headache medicine and a glass of water to take them with. He then brought you a cup of coffee and some plain toast to settle your stomach. He may have been stern at times but he loved and cared for you so much. 

"Now later we can show you what you might not remember to well from last night..." Ben winked. 

"What's that?" You smirked. 

"Oh, just a little lesson you needed to learn. Consider this the test." Ben chuckled deeply and left the room so you could get some rest. You'd need as much rest as you could get for tonight's test.


	3. "The Test"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "test" is finally here. ;)

Later that afternoon I was feeling much better and looking forward to that little "test" Ben had planned. I'd slept for three hours so after rising from my bed I walked down stairs to find Ben. 

"Ben?" I called out for him. 

"In here babe." I hear him call out from his downstairs home office. 

"Hi. I'm ready for that test professor." You smirked and giggled just a little. 

"Mmm, have you been studying?" He grabs his glasses from the desk and puts them on. God he looked hot as hell in them, just turning me on more. 

"Well no sir, I haven't been but I can do really well professor. I promise." You bite your lip and turn away to play coy. 

"Well, it was short notice so I will give you a chance to study if you'd like. I'd suggest you take this opportunity __________." Ben stood up from his chair and now stood in front of you, his tall frame shadowing your shorter one. 

"If you could tutor me professor Cumberbatch, that would be awesome." You pull lightly at his white button up shirt. 

"We can arrange that. Please meet me up in study hall." Ben smiled a crooked smile, his eyes twinkled as he looked down to you. You turned around and started to run upstairs excitedly but Ben grabbed your arm and spun you back to him. You furrowed your eyebrows in a confused look. 

"You've forgotten your hall pass Mrs. Cumberbatch." His face was so hot you could melt to the ground in a puddle. He kissed you so hard it startled you and then you relaxed into the kiss. His lip traced your mouth and you parted softly allowing him to enter it. By the time you both broke the kiss you were gasping for breath, chest heaving as your foreheads rested against each other. 

"Study hall has been moved...we will have it here instead." Ben's silky voice came from deep in his chest and then grabbed your ass and picked you up. Throwing your legs around his waist you could feel his growing erection under you.   
"No panties? Naughty girl..." Just the vibration of his voice could have sent you sailing over the edge. 

"Ben..." You moaned.

"You're a student and should call me Mr. Cumberbatch or professor." He growled as he pinned you between him and a wall. You yelped a little as his bulge in his straining trousers pressed against your moist hole. 

"Yes professor." You breathed as you threw your head back to the wall exposing your neck. Ben kissed and nibbled at the sweet spot where your jaw met your neck and then brushed against your ear. You could hear his pants as he took one hand and took his belt off then your hands fell between the two of you and unbuttoned him quickly then pushed his trousers and pants down in one go. His hard length glided along your clit and moist loins. You placed your hands back up to his shoulders as he slid a hand down to rub you gently. 

"You're already so wet dear. Just perfect. You are learning quickly." He purred. 

"Thank you professor." You moaned as he rubbed harder and harder before dipping a finger then two and three into your darken hole and pumping in and out fast. You were left a shaking mess in his arms, ready to release any moment but you held it so that you didn't receive a punishment. "Oh...fuck." You cried silently to yourself. 

"Is it time for the test?" He growled. 

"Yes professor! Please Professor Cumberbatch."   
Ben guided himself into you making you gasp at his thickness. He held you tight and walked back to a sofa that was in the office across from his desk and sat down. You hanging onto him freely made him go deeper inside you before he sat down. 

"Oh fuck." You moaned partly in pain, partly in pleasure. 

"Show me what you've learned." His velvet voice dripped with sex, his head sweated and sweat dripped under his black rimmed glasses. You rolled your hips forward and back and side to side before you started to bounce slightly.

"Oh god! Your a perfect student." He groaned. "Final part. Come for me! Now!" He looked into your eyes, his looking deep into your soul. You threw your head back and released, moaning and panting you released your hands from Benedict's shoulders and started to fall back with ecstasy but Ben grabbed you so you didn't fall and with that released himself into you. 

"Fuck..." He growled and groaned before you collapsed into his chest and him into the chairs back. The room filled with moans and gasps. It was so hot that you both were sweating so much. 

"Did I pass?" You managed to say after catching your breath. 

"You got 100%. A perfect score." Ben chuckled and took your face into his strong hands and kisses you gently. 

Test were always fun with Professor Cumberbatch.


End file.
